


Beat You At Your Own Game

by gatcombepark



Category: British Royal Family
Genre: D/s, F/M, rare instance of dom!tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatcombepark/pseuds/gatcombepark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne beat her husband- the career Navy man and lifelong sailor- in a yacht race. He's determined to beat her at her own game as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat You At Your Own Game

Tim quietly trailed behind Anne as they made their way back to their hotel room. Today had been quite the eventful day with the UKSA charity. They had decided to race yachts at Cowes this year, and Anne had won. Okay, maybe he let her take the first lap, but the rest he was really trying- he wasn’t going to be bested by his wife at as his own trade! But alas, he was.

Anne unlocked the door, talking quietly about something he wasn’t quite paying attention to. Tim’s thoughts were on one thing and one thing only- she’d beaten him at his own game, now it was time to beat her at her own. As soon as the door clicked shut, he was on her.

Anne yelped in surprise as she felt herself pushed roughly against the wall. Tim had himself pinned fully against her, his hips lining up with her waist, and she could feel his erection hard against her. Before she could even react, he had begun ripping at her clothes.

Within seconds, he had bent her over the back of a chair. With both their pants down and out of the way, he kicked her feet farther apart and roughly shoved himself in. Anne let out a mix between a shrill wail and a moan as Tim began to take her from behind. Her hands grabbed hold of the seat cushion as she attempted to hold herself up. 

Tim couldn’t help letting out a lusty chuckle as he watched his wife struggling to support herself, moaning at the top of her lungs. God he loved it; nothing egged him on more than hearing her moaning and wailing like a mad woman as he pounded into her from behind. 

He wasn’t one to take control often, especially considering the extremely dominant way she holds herself over him- but when he did, this was how she liked it. Tim could see her looking back at him slightly, a knowing glint in her eye as her mouth hung agape. Even in the midst of it Anne was still attempting to hold some sort of control over the situation. Well, he’d fix that.

A loud smack filled the air as he slapped her arse harshly. Tim watched as Anne shut her eyes tightly, another shrill noise leaving her lips; he could tell she was having trouble holding on now.

And so, for the first time since entering the room, he spoke. “Now, don’t you  _dare_ think about coming until I tell you to.” _  
_

Anne could feel it, she was right there on the edge. His hands were in her hair now; pulling at the pins holding it up. She could feel him shaking it loose and she couldn’t help but moan softly at the sensation. 

Tim suddenly grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back towards him as he leaned down next to her ear. _  
_

_"NOW, ANNE!"_ Tim commanded.

Anne finally let go, letting out an extremely loud scream as she came. Neither of them cared who could hear right now. Tim would gladly let the entire world know he was fucking his beautiful Princess. 

Anne went completely slack against him after her powerful orgasm; she could have sworn everything went black for a minute. He was still in her going at it, not done just yet. She pushed her hips back against him eagerly, helping him work his way to his release.

Tim held tight to her hips as she rocked back into him; he was almost there. He adored the way she looked after climax, all frazzled yet relaxed, and _god how her hips were rolling against him_.

He spoke, running his hand through her hair. “My horny little Princess, yes, you love it when I take you like this.” 

Anne could only nod her head as she felt her second orgasm begin to rip through her, and this time she felt Tim joining her. He threw his head back with a loud grunt as his hips jerked against hers, spilling himself fully inside her. They lay slumped against each other on the edge of the chair, chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath.

Tim picked her up and carried the short distance to the bed, setting her down gently. He righted himself before laying down beside her. She was still audibly catching her breath, and he had to smirk at that.

Anne rolled over to look at him. “THAT was  _very_ insubordinate of you.” She laid a finger on his breastbone. “You’re going to be paying for that one for a while.”

Tim looked at her with a grin and a simple reply. “I know.”

To be honest, he was a tad bit excited: maybe she’d get his collar out next time.


End file.
